Tearing at the Seams
by firenine
Summary: /ch2/ “Yes, I mean, I’d love to have lunch with you,” he answered, cheeks slightly burning from sounding too eager. :::: aww... Heero's nervous! some humour in this, changed rating.
1. Starting Day

Tearing at the Seams

  
  


disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. Please don't sue me!!!

  
  


AN: Before you read, this story may be a little intense, so if you don't like the idea of non-con/rape, then please don't read this. This is just a little challenge for me to write real-world related fics. Please don't hate a writer for things like these. 

  
  
  
  


September AC 199

  
  
  
  


Stepping off the black steps of a bus, Heero adjusted his sunglasses before taking his one suitcase with him. There he stood, at the mouth of a huge university campus. He'd been through this before, he'd been through much worse than school. It was his second year at the University of Calder at L1. All the Gundam pilots and their respected girlfriends had attended last year, and they would once leave their families to live on campus at the university. Breathing in the crisp autumn air, he moved forwards towards the student union to collect his dorm key and straighten any paperwork that needed straightening.

  
  


Relena closed her eyes. The drive to the university seemed to take forever. She wished she was at work instead of school, but at least this gave her and Heero a chance to grow closer. They would all be living in the university dorms and this year her roomate would hopefully be Catherine, even though she was a senior. She hoped that Milliardo could pull some strings with the dean and get them together. Last year had been hell as Dorothy's roomate. She'd always bring Quatre over, although she didn't mind, she didn't like the fact that she could hear them all the time. Cringing at one embarrassing incident, she looked at the passing trees, their leaves turning golden hues of orange, yellow and red. Smiling to herself, she saw the campus nearing, and she'd once again be near Heero.

  
  


Grabbing his key, Heero turned around and bumped into a goofy looking boy with a long braid-Duo. 

  
  


"Hey buddy, didn't expect to see me here huh? Well, I did manage to pass last year's final semester, so I'm baaack..." he said in a mock threatening tone.

  
  


Grinning, he slung his arm over a very irritated looking Heero.

  
  


"Duo, hand off me now," Heero said.

  
  


His eyes narrowed and Duo took the hint.

  
  


"Jeez, after knowing you for what, four years, you're still the same. Lighten up will ya? We're men now, stop acting like you're twelve. Hey, I heard that Relena was coming back this year too. Excited to see her?" Duo asked.

  
  


Heero stared at Duo. After four years, Duo was still the same loud-mouth, but good-hearted guy he first met on the dock. 

  
  


"Not that it's your business, but yes, I am. I haven't seen her since August at your barbeque. We've kept in touch, but obviously we're both busy people, so it was hard to see each other as often as we've hoped. Isn't Hilde coming too?" Heero asked.

  
  


Duo just grinned. He'd *finally* managed to get Heero out of his shell. Heero had become more sociable and he damn well liked it that way. 

  
  


"Yes, yes she is. One whole year to screw around with the girl I love," Duo joked.

  
  


Heero elbowed him in the ribs.

  
  


"Duo, I swear you are such a disgrace to men," Heero said.

  
  


Grinning an ear to ear smile, Duo slung his arm around his friend and dragged him to their dorm room.

  
  
  
  


Pagan entered the parking lot of the student union. Sighing, Relena gathered herself emotionally. Pagan was a dear old friend, and she knew she wouldn't see him until Christmas break. She felt like she was losing another member of her family. First it was her brother, then her sister-in-law Noin. Now it was Pagan. Opening the door of the limousine, she stepped around to grab the bags from the trunk. She would be together with all her friends, and more so with Heero. She missed him so much, and after what happened at Duo's barbeque, she was more eager to see him.

  
  
  
  


F l a s h b a c k

  
  
  
  


"Duo Maxwell, I swear to goodness, if you don't come back here, I will personally make you pay for it later!" Hilde yelled. She had been chasing Duo around for a while, trying to make him sit still. She had wanted the barbeque to be sophisticated, but someone, namely Duo, had managed to get drunk and run around half naked. Goodness knew why, but he had taken a liking to running around in his boxers and yelling at the top of his lungs 'Heero and Relena, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!'

  
  


Only an hour later, Relena's world had turned completely upside down. She had left the barbeque to get away from the commotion that was Duo. He had just left the 'buzzed' stage of drunk, and had started to perform an oddly funny striptease. She had her share of laughing, but found it rather disturbing once he reached his boxers. She wanted no part of that and left momentarily to see the view of the lake from the shore. The sun had begun to set, casting orange and pinks hues across the sky and reflecting itself onto the rippling water of the lake. Sighing, she smiled to herself as she heard birds chirp and insects chatter. This year, summer had been magnificent. Only a total of a week's worth of rain was cast down upon them, and she was thankful that it was almost over. She wanted to go back to school. Sitting idle had made her fidgety. Setting herself down on a log, she watched the water gently wave and ripple. The sky had darkened now, leaving dim light while the sun hid away behind half the earth. Footsteps sounded and she gasped. Whipping around, she came to see Heero walking out of a clearing, him in his own world.

  
  


"Heero, what are you doing here?" she asked.

  
  


He looked at her. The purplish sky had darkened her hair in its dim light, making the already blonde tresses shine. 

  
  


"I came to get you. It's getting dark now. Let's head back, everyone is tired of seeing Duo run around in his boxers, although I'm sure Hilde's getting a kick out of it," he said.

  
  


She laughed. Only Heero could say something funny and not laugh at it. He was too, stoic.

  
  


'Relena seems...different. I don't know how, but she all of a sudden, seems very, attractive,' he thought as she decided to take his arm.

  
  


They walked together, comfortably, enjoying each other's company. While turning a bend in the pathway, Relena's foot caught on a root, sending her straight into Heero. He caught her, seeing her face flush a deep scarlet, even in the dim light.

  
  


"I-I- sorry," she stuttered.

  
  


"It's fine. Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

  
  


She blushed once more. 

  
  


"Yes, I'm fine thank you. It's awfully dark here. I should have come back earlier," she said.

  
  


Her head was speaking otherwise.

  
  


'Of course I'm alright. You caught me, didn't you?' her mind spoke. She cursed herself for developing such intense feelings for him. She smiled to herself in the dark. She rather liked Heero holding her.

  
  


"Heero? I...um...never mind," she said, suddenly frightened to tell him the truth.

  
  


He gave her a puzzled look, but kept walking alongside her.

  
  


Time passed uncomfortably, but both managed to walk together without accidentally blurting something out.

  
  


The moon illuminated the path, showing them the way back to Hilde and Duo's house. Animals of the night began to come out from hiding and Relena fought hard to keep herself warm. Stuffing her hands in her shorts pockets, she kept her eyes downcast so that she wouldn't accidentally lock eyes with Heero. She knew that one look from him would be able to tell him what she felt for the perfect soldier.

  
  


He looked over to his side and saw her shivering. Mentally shrugging, he kept looking at her, not sure whether to wrap his arm around her, or let her be cold. He didn't want to be too forward, and he didn't want to seem too cold. So he did the next best thing. He asked her.

  
  


"Relena, are you okay? You look really cold," he said.

  
  


She looked up at him, still trying to avoid eye contact.

  
  


"Um, actually, I'm a little cold. How about we just run for it? Maybe it'll warm me up," she said, while actually thinking...

  
  


'My GOD! Heero Yuy, you are the most *blind* person I know! I want y-o-u to warm me up.' she mentally yelled.

  
  


"Uh, if you want to," he said, indifference trying to cover his voice. He didn't want her to know he CARED.

  
  


She shrugged and decided against it.

  
  


"No, I think I'll just walk. I like it here, with you," she mumbled the last part.

  
  


"What was that?" he asked, not sure what he heard her say.

  
  


"I said uh, I like it here, don't you?"

  
  


He looked at her, even in the dark, he knew she was flushing. 

  
  


"Yeah, kind of dark though. Are you sure you're okay?"

  
  


She looked at him again. Was he THAT blind? Yes, he was.

  
  


"No, not really. I should have brought a jacket. Well, my fault. It's okay. Don't worry, I won't catch cold or anything," she reassured him.

  
  


Deciding to just go with what he felt, Heero moved closer to her and draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

  
  


"No, I won't have you shivering out here when I can prevent it. Come on, this way we'll both be okay," he said.

  
  


Relena mentally whooped for joy. Heero *actually* put his arm around her. This was getting interesting...

  
  


They walked the rest of the path, arm around each other. Feeling her face flush even deeper red, Relena thanked the stars that it was dark outside.

  
  


"Thanks for warming me up," she said, rather sheepishly.

  
  


He smiled a little.

  
  


"No problem. I hope you're okay...' he trailed.

  
  


An eerie silence hung in between them until Relena grabbed his head.

  
  


Pulling him close to her, she spoke.

  
  


"Heero, I don't want to keep this bottled up any longer. I like you, okay? Not as a friend, but more than that. Please say you understand. I'm not usually this forward with a guy, but I can't keep it hidden any longer. I like you, there. I said it," she said suddenly embarrassed.

  
  


He gave her a puzzled look. The words registered in his head, but it didn't quite him until a minute later.

  
  


"You do? I thought you were just being nice to me," he said.

  
  


She groaned. What a bad time to tell a guy she liked them...

  
  


"Yes, I do. I'm always nice to you. Sorry, I shouldn't have told you. Wrong time. I just felt caught up in the moment. I'm sorry you had to hear that, but at least you know the truth now..." she paused, then stopped.

  
  


He looked at her, eyes glinting. He saw the way the night wind tousled her golden hair.

  
  


"Why now?" he asked, suddenly curious.

  
  


She nearly glared at him.

  
  


"Why? I don't know. Spur of the moment, felt like it. I don't know why I said it. It was obviously a mistake, since you haven't said more than five words," she bit back.

  
  


He drew back, stung by her words.

  
  


"I didn't say anything! Why are you yelling at me?"

  
  


"That's why I'm yelling at you! Because you neglected to say anything. You could have said 'I like you' back, or 'I don't like you that way'. Instead, you chose to say nothing," she said, becoming silent.

  
  


He was in disbelief. She didn't give him more than one second to respond to her.

  
  


"Calm down Relena. I didn't say anything because I was shocked okay? Give me time. I'm not usually used to a girl saying they like me. This, it's just, I don't know. What would people say?" he asked, trying to get her off course.

  
  


She groaned. He was trying to avoid her.

  
  


"That's not the point. When you care for someone, it doesn't matter what the others think. As long as you're happy. I want to be happy with someone who can make me feel that way," she tried to explain.

  
  


He didn't quite understand her, but most of the words registered. He was still far in thought to really get it. She was trying to tell him that if he gave them a chance, he would find that nothing would matter anymore. He acted on his first impulse- to kiss her.

  
  


Bringing their heads close, he looked into her eyes for signs of uncertainty. She looked like she was ready.

  
  


"You never let me answer you. I do like you, and you're right, it doesn't matter what others think. All that matters is us," he spoke softly before claiming her soft lips.

  
  


She gasped. He wasn't joking, was he? No, not Heero Yuy, the guy who had no sense of humour, who was so stoic and closed off, that he could be Wufei's twin. He was kissing her, hard and ugent, but she matched his equally aggressive mannerisms.

  
  


She shut her eyes tight, letting his lips float over hers for a brief second before coming down once again, hard and insistent. The kiss was purely lust, animal need, but she wanted it. It showed her that Heero was human after all, and that he had needs and wants like any other person.

  
  


Breaking off the kiss, he slid his fingers over her bare arms. The night air blew gently, soothing both their raging hormones.

  
  


"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you like that," he apologized.

  
  


She looked at him, child-like and candid, eyes wide with happiness.

  
  


"No, don't apologize. I wanted that just as much as you. I liked it," she said, almost whispering the last sentence.

  
  


He felt his cheeks flush a little. He'd never been given compliments before, not ones so frank. He had to admit, she was quite good too.

  
  


An owl screeched somewhere in the trees and Relena could hear Duo's drunken slurring and moans of protest. She giggled and grabbed Heero's hand, dragging him with her and she took off running back to the house.

  
  


E n d f l a s h b a c k

  
  
  
  


Relena smiled secretly to herself. Only she and Heero knew that little secret, that one night where he was human, where he was breathtakingly urgent. She wished for another night like that one. Grabbing her last bag, she hugged Pagan goodbye and proceeded up the stairs to the student union. This school year would be wonderful, so she hoped.

  
  
  
  


AN: OOO... how was it? I know the flashback sequence was loooong, but I had to put it there!!! It's only the prologue, so I decided to show more character development, or at least try. I know it's kind of 1xR centric, but it'll cover all of the characters, trust me!!! Please review, but don't ask me where the lemons are gonna be. I haven't even decided yet!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Anticipation Gets Me Every Time

Tearing at the Seams : Chapter 2 - Anticipation Gets Me Every Time  
  
  


disclaimer: Okay... well first of all... I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ITS CHARACTERS!!! So, don't sue me, unless you think it's funny taking two bucks from a person. Not worth it since you'll have to spend thousands on lawyers...  
  
  


Summary from last chapter of "Tearing at the Seams"- Heero and the rest of the GW gang are ready for their next semester of uninversity. Arriving on campus, Relena reminisces about a wonderful experience she was able to share with Heero during the summer. Now the fun starts...  
  
  


Heero looked around. He knew that the rest of them would be arriving. He felt his heart lurch when he thought of Relena. She was all he thought about since last week. He anticipated her arrival and he hoped that she hadn't changed her mind, because he certainly hadn't.  
  
Duo looked over from his freshly made bed. He had to laugh. Heero looked so lost just standing there.   
  
"I bet you're thinking bout Lena," Duo said innocently.  
  
Heero's head snapped towards his friend.

"Hm?" he asked, puzzled.

"Didn't ya hear me? Naw, probably too lost in your daydreams bout a certain...Dorlian," Duo said slyly.  
  


Heero grinned. He was caught. Four months ago, a smile like that would have shocked Duo, but he knew that Heero really was becoming better at being relaxed and social. He was glad because he would NEVER be caught dead with a boring best friend.  
  
The two stared at various places in the room, still in comfortable silence.

"Duo, when did you really know when you were in love with Hilde?" Heero asked.  


"Well, I don't actually know. It just happened. I'm sure you're in love with Lena, the way you look at her tells us all that. I guess it's the way you act around her. You miss her all the time, you want to be there to hold her, you want to hear her voice. Those little things. I'm not the love expert buddy, but I know that I'm in love with Hilde, and we all know that you love Relena," Duo rambled on.  


Heero nodded, thinking. He still remembered his first kiss with her. It was all he had hoped it to be.  


Duo let out a hoot of laughter.  


"Haha, there ya go again, drifting off into daydream land," he said still laughing softly.  


Heero didn't mind. He knew that Relena would be there soon and in his arms.  


Relena picked up her schedule and her dorm key and made her way to Groman Hall. She was ecstatic- Catherine would be her roomate this year and the receptionist, the daughter of a family friend, mentioned that Heero and Duo had already come by. She couldn't wait to throw her stuff in the room and call Heero up. She still had his cellphone number memorized.  


Unpacking only one box, she made her bed and left a note on the night stand saying hi to Catherine and telling her that she would call when she would be back.  
  
Fixing her hair, she smiled at the reflection in the mirror and looked at her outfit. Nodding in approval, she turned to phone Heero.  


Hands numb with excitement, she dialled each number, hoping he'd pick up.

Ring, ring, ring, 'will he pick up?' she wondered.

Heero felt his pocket vibrate. 

Pulling out his phone, he looked at the number. It looked completely unfamiliar.

'Better not be one of those prank callers,' he said mentally.

"Hello?"

"Heero? It's-" she didn't finish.

"Relena..."

"Yeah. Hi, I'm on campus. Sandy told me that you and Duo have settled in. Would you like to have lunch with me? You can bring Duo too," she said.

"Yes, I mean, I'd love to have lunch with you," he answered, cheeks slightly burning from sounding too eager.  


Duo's ears twitched. He was talking to...  


"Jousan?!" he yelled from his bed.  


Relena giggled. She heard Duo in the background.  


Duo jumped up and grabbed the phone from a very unsuspecting Heero.

"Hey Lena! So, you're here! Are you gonna go on a date with loverboy?" he asked, quite amused.

She laughed. He was so silly sometimes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Would you like to have lunch with us?" she asked kindly.

"Of course! Good ol' Shinigami would be delighted to join you two, that's if, Heero will let me," he said.  
  


Heero stared at him and shrugged.  
  


"Uh, I guess that's a yes jousan. See ya at???" he asked.

"Oh, how about, 20 minutes?" she asked.  


Duo grinned and agreed.  


"See ya then princess," he said into the phone before handing it back to Heero.  


"Are you still there?" Heero spoke into the receiver.

"Yes I am. You know I wouldn't hang up without saying goodbye," she said softly.

He turned his back to Duo. Speaking softly into the receiver, he spoke once more.

"I can't wait to see you," he said, almost breathless.

She sighed. Her heart thudded against her chest and she knew that anymore of this, and she would surely want to jump his bones the second she saw him. Laughing at herself for thinking such thoughts, she replied.

"Neither can I. See ya then?"

He closed his eyes and felt a tug of his lips. He smiled lightly.

"See ya then," he confirmed before hearing a 'click'.  
  


Hanging up, he went to box and began unpacking clothes.

Duo rolled over and hooted.

"So, what are ya gonna wear?" he asked, inquisitively.

Heero glared at Duo. He could be so childish sometimes.

"I don't know. We'll see," he said softly.

Duo jumped off his bed.

"Well then, let ME help you," he said loudly before throwing clothes this way and that. He finally settled on a dark blue button down shirt and black slacks. 

Holding them up, Heero wrinkled his nose.

"Aw come on! You'll take her breath away," Duo pleaded.

Giving in, Heero rolled his eyes. "Fine. Give me the clothes," he said, exasperated.

Duo grinned and handed the shirt and pants to a reluctant Heero.  
  


Minutes later, Heero walked out of the bathroom, a scowl on his face.

"I don't like it. It's so...starchy," he said flatly.

Duo laughed. "Aw come on! You're going to let a stiff collar ruin Lena's reaction? In this, she would definitely want to..." Duo stopped as Heero shot him a death glare.

"Enough talk, let's go," Heero said.

Duo bounded after him, still laughing.  


Heero walked nervously, still wondering why he hadn't said no to Duo in the first place. It would be odd having Duo there.  


There she stood, hair floating in the light September breeze. His eyes opened wider when he saw the sun shine bright rays into her already golden hair, making her look ethereal.  


Duo stifled another hoot of laughter but finally blurted out "Heero, pick your jaw up off the floor and go say hi to her."

Heero turned to Duo and glared. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. But I don't see Hilde anywhere, so at least I might get some," Heero said before walking away. It was Duo's turn to pick his jaw up off the floor. Who would have thought Heero would say something like THAT?

Following Heero, he say Relena smile and walk towards them.  


She saw Heero from far, and Duo laughing at something while Heero seemed to glare at him. Smiling, she noticed what he was wearing.   
  
'He dressed up for me?' she asked herself, stomach all fluttering with butterflies. She had never been nervous like this before. Taking a breath, she saw him walking towards her and they met in the centre of the lawn in front of the main building. He stopped before her, speechless.  


Duo followed close by and stood, staring at the two before speaking.  


"You're gonna burn holes into each other if you keep staring like that," he said.

Relena broke away from Heero's gaze and laughed.

"Duo, I don't know what all of us would do without you," she said as she laughed.

"We'd all be sane," Heero said softly.

Duo's eyes widened.

"Hey...that's mean. So much for meeting each other. You guys haven't even said a single word," Duo commented.

"Hi Heero," Relena said.

"Hi. Duo, are you happy now?" he said.

Duo laughed. Grabbing both their arms, he towed them towards the café.  
  


Time passed quickly as the three friends sat chatting and laughing. It had been almost four hours since they sat. Breaking away from the conversation, Relena checked her watch. 

  
  


"Hey guys, it's nearly supper time," she said.

Duo laughed at her.

"What, are you hungry again?" he asked jokingly.

"No, I'm not you," she retorted, laughing as he exclaimed "Hey..."  


She stood up and decided to pay the check.  


Leaving, the three saw how the sky had darkened and Heero, reluctantly, decided to leave with Duo.

"I had a great time. Let's do this next time, minus Duo," he said softly before shyly hugging her goodbye.

She hugged back, giggling softly.

"Definitely. It's getting late, isn't it? I still have to unpack the rest of my stuff," she said, still in his arms.

"Yeah. I'll call you later tonight. I still have to unpack too," he said.

  
  


Duo stood from afar, still able to see figures in the near darkness.  


"Come on Heero, kiss her goodnight!" he yelled across the short distance between them.  


Heero turned to Duo and yelled back. "Duo, I'm giving you ten seconds to run before omae o korosu!!"  


Duo's eyes widened and he bolted from his place.  


Relena laughed as she stood before him.  


"So, I guess I'll go. Till then Heero," she said, turning to leave.

His heart thudded. Reaching forward, he grasped her arm and pulled her towards him. Lowering his head, he kissed her softly.

"Till then Relena," he said softly before they both walked their separate ways.  


His blood pounded in his ears as he blushed in the darkness. "I can't believe I did that," he said.  


"Neither can I," said Duo before he ran away, laughing at Heero.  
  
  
  


A.N. - That was sweet.... Haha, it was kind of funny. Hmm... I'm reconsidering the plot for this fic and hey, we'll see what the reviews say. Would you guys like a serious, angsty fic, or a light, humourous and romantic fic? All you have to do is let me know! Review okay? Thanks. And yes I know Heero is totally OOC. I like him better this way.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
